Long Program
by luckyducky93
Summary: Ice skater Liz Granger, yes, I said Granger, as in Hermione, is going to Hogwarts with her sister after a few years in her wizarding school in Japan. And guess who is joining them? Yep, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki! Compleate choas? What else? DNAngelHogwarts


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DNAngel, or Fruits Basket.** It would be cool if I did, but I don't. I'm not that brilliant. Oh, and I didn't write Behind These Hazel Eyes, nor did I record it. Kelly Clarkson did. I sing it in the shower though!

* * *

Your name is Elizabeth Ann Granger. That's right, your Hermione's cousin. Anyway, you lived in Japan for a few years after your Dad and Mum died. You have dark blond hair that goes to about three quarters way down your back and curls slightly at the end. Your eyes are green, sometimes hazel. You're tall, (5 foot 6) and are thin (102 pounds). You're also 15. You're about to move to England to live with your cousin. Oh, and did I fail to mention you're a triplet? Well, you are. Your sisters Allie and Sarah are both older then you, and look **exactly** like you. Your sisters are coming with you.

* * *

"Allie, wait up!" you exclaimed, running after your sister. "Come on you slowpoke, I see Hermione!" Allie yelled over her shoulder. Well, once you heard that, you dashed past Allie and Sarah (you do track at school). Hermione saw you and swept you into a big hug. When you broke apart, you both shrieked. You and Hermione had a special bond. Usually the older two were running off by themselves and you and Hermione were left alone. But you were both okay with that. "Hermione, it's so good to see you, girl!" You said your voice dripping with excitement. "You too, Liz!" She exclaimed back, just as excited. "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts with me this year?" You looked at her with disbelief. "Is the sky blue?" you responded. "Of course I'm excited! I can't wait to meet your friends!" You, Hermione, and your sisters piled into the car. You chatted non-stop on the way to Hermione's (and your new!) house. "Okay girls," your aunt said. "Tonight you're going to have to sleep two to a room. Hermione invited some friends over." Thank God I'm wearing nice clothes, you thought. You were wearing light blue sand washed jeans, a Kelly Clarkson concert tee, and a pair of black and pink Vans. Your hair was in braids with two strands of hair hanging out that framed your face. You slung your guitar bag over your shoulder and headed into the house. You fallowed Hermione into the house and up a flight of stairs into her room. "Harry and Ron are going to get here tonight. Until than we can just hang out or whatever." She said. "Okay, do ya wanna listen to me play my guitar?" You asked her. "Sure," she said.

As soon as you started though, the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it." Hermione said. She then left the room. You shrugged and started playing your guitar.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me, I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right, unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one. _

_Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, _

_behind these Hazel eyes_

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in you made me feel all right, for once in my life._

_Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be, so together, but so broken up inside. _

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes._

_Swallow me and spit me out, for hating you I blame myself, seeing you it kills me now, no I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore _

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes._

You heard clapping behind you. You turned and saw Hermione along with two boys; one had bright red hair and brown eyes, the other sloppy black hair and green eyes. You blushed before saying "Thanks. I didn't hear you guys come in." The red head grinned and said, "Well, you were playing just a little bit loud. We could hear you all the way down the hall." You smiled awkwardly and said, "If you think I'm good, you should hear my sisters. Their even better singers than me, I'm the only one that plays guitar though. Oh, and who are you two?" The black haired boy stepped forward with his hand out. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." You shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to met you Harry. I'm Elizabeth." The red head waved his hand and said "Ron." "Nice to meet you too Ron." You then set off with the others to go see your sisters. You talked as you made your way down the hall. "So you guys go to Hogwarts with Hermione. What house are you in?" You asked. Gosh, you thought. I'm so talkative. "Griffindor." Ron and Harry said together. They looked at each other strangely. "You guys have to get used to that saying-stuff-at-the-same-time thing. Me and Sarah and Allie do it all the time." You and the others walked into your sister's room. "Sarah, Allie, this is Ron and Harry." You said in Japanese out of habit. Everybody looks at you, and Sarah and Allie look at each other and burst out laughing. "English, Liz, English. We are in England." They said through giggle spells. "Do you guys want me to curse you? I didn't get rusty since last year." You say deeply annoyed. Anyway, that shut them up. You used to be the best at doing wand less curses in your old school. "Sarah, Allie this is Ron and Harry." You said in English. "Much better," Allie said, with a little giggle. You pointed your finger at her and thought, Protrificas Totalas, and she all of a sudden got really stiff. "I told ya I would curse you. Baka. Anyway, Sarah, I'm better at Japanese than you are, but do I tease you? No." You looked at her and muttered the counter curse. She immediately went back to normal. "You can do wand less magic!" Ron said in surprise. "Yeah, we learned wand less in last year's honors classes. Why?" you said, kinda confused. "I've only seen Dumbledore do wand less magic," Harry said. "Oh…" you replied. "So, are guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. You looked at him in amazement. You, Sarah, and Allie said "Duh!" At the same time. Then the three of you started to giggle. "Kids! Time for dinner!" Your Aunt yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Hermione yelled back. You and everyone else went down the stairs. "What does Baka mean?" Harry asked. You giggled. "It means idiot." You answered. "Oh," he replied and he, Ron and Hermione laughed.

Dinner was really good. Your aunt made Japanese food for dinner. Sushi, Soba noodles, and rice balls. "Yum!" You chirped as you sat down. Your sisters nodded in agreement. You looked at Ron and Harry's faces. You nudged Hermione in the ribs. "Ouch," she said, rubbing her ribs. "Look at Harry and Ron," you said. Hermione took one look at their faces (They were probably thinking, Ew, raw fish.) and started giggling with you. "What?" They asked at the same time. "Raw fish isn't that bad. And Soba noodles are just a type of noodle we eat during new years usually, but sometimes we have it as a normal dinner. Rice balls are just rice stuck together with a yummy fruit or fish or something on the back." You said, still giggling. You all ate dinner. (Ron and Harry very reluctantly.) Then you went upstairs. Ron and Harry were sleeping in your room (It didn't have anything in it yet. Except for Harry and Ron's cots). You and Hermione were sleeping in her room. Sarah and Allie had to share a room anyway. The rest of the summer went blissfully. You found yourself liking Harry and Ron's company. The summer sped by, the next thing you knew you were in the car, going to King's Cross Station.

**

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you want me to go on!

Katie


End file.
